My Fridge is pregnant
by Cassidy the crazy anime nerd
Summary: Dont ask we are making this at like 3am... Iceland x fridge, Prussia x fridge, i dont even know, and canada is fapping to make maple syrup, Prussia got iceland's fridge pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

So Me and my friend (known on fanfic as Delirious God)

got bored so we did a thingy

this = me

_this = her_

* * *

_A tired Germany entered his kitchen and headed towards the fridge._

he opens the fridge, and finds iceland naked covered with butter

_Germany stared before turning around and sighing, then turning back and asking, "Iceland…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIDGE AT 5 IN THE MORNING!?"_

iceland wakes up from his slumber, and crawls out of the german's fridge, "oh this is your fridge?" he yawned

_Germany's eye twitched and he took calming breaths before answering,"Yes this is my fridge and what the hell are you doing in it?"_

"i thought this is swedens house, oh" he said there was a knock at the door, germany, went to get it and…

_Saw Prussia covered in butter just like Iceland, looking ashamedly away at the ground. _

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BUTTER" said germany, dragging his naked brother inside

_Prussia answered, still looking down, "I ended up at Sweden's house…...in his fridge….after going to the bar with the rest of them."_

iceland emerged from the kitchen, "the same thing happend to me, but i ended up here" said iceland, "WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE"

_Prussia looked up desperately at Germany, "Bruder…..I did things last night…..with that fridge and it did things to me.__"_

"Bruder, just go take a shower, wash that butter off you, and get some clothes on" said germany, looking a little disappointed. "ice land here" germany handed iceland his phone "call sweden or who ever just go some where"

_Iceland glared over at Prussia who ran towards the bathroom and did what Germany told him. A few minutes later Iceland was leaving, shouting threats from over his shoulder as he ran down the road naked with Sweden following him._

a few days later…. Iceland called up prussia he was furious "PRUSSIA, GOD DAMNIT, YOU GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT" Germany walked in to prussia's room to find him being yelled at by Iceland over the phone, "why is he so angry?" said germany confused.

_Prussia turned a pale face to look over at Germany, "Bruder…. I got Swedens fridge pregnant!"_

"HOW IN HELL WOULD YOU GET A FRIDGE PREGNANT" said germany, looking, a little worried for his brothers mental state "I HAVE KNOW IDEA"

_Germany's eye twitched for a second time that morning as he stared at Prussia before walking over and taking the phone from him._

"ok iceland whats wrong?" "YOUR BROTHER SORTA GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT" "how is that possible your wife is sort of a fridge right?"

_"__DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!" "WELL IT'S TRUE! Your wife….is a fridge."_

"WELL HE STILL GOT MY WIFE PREGNANT" germany was tired of being screamed at, so he handed the phone back to prussia

_"__Take care of this idiot, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it." With those final words Germany stalked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day._

"does she want to keep the baby or not?" prussia said trying to be calm

_Prussia narrowed his eyes when he heard no reply. "How are you sure its even mine, I mean seriously…..its a fridge."_

"well.. i dont know how to say this… well… she wants to keep it.." Said iceland sounding nervous

_Silence was the only thing Iceland heard as he nervously looked towards his 'wife', when Prussia answered with a firm no._

"no no no no no no no" I do not want fridge babies said prussia

_Iceland narrowed his eyes even though Prussia couldn't see it and replied to Prussia's rejection, "Well fine! If you don't want it then I will keep it!" Prussia twitched and said "ja, well I dont care! And you better talk to your 'wife' cause she's not a very good one if she goes around sleeping with other men!"_

Iceland started muttering angrily before hanging up, prussia thought to himself why did he go out drinking, he should of stayed home, of all the people he could of gone home with why a fridge!?

_Back with Germany he sighed and stripped off all of his clothes before turning on the hot water and getting into the shower._

Prussia didn't know what to do so he called up his good friend canada. "Um canada i don't know how to put this… well, i got a refrigerator pregnant"

_There was silence before Canada quietly answered, "Well…..I…..think you should see a scientist or doctor to figure out how that's even possible." Prussia didn't seem to hear him as he continued on._

"to make matters even worse, it was Sweden's Fridge, and also Iceland's wife…Iceland is really mad at me, he called earlier to yell at me about it"

_"__Well I suggest you talk in a more calm and civilized manner with Sweden, meetup and discuss the problem."_

"it would be kind of weird with me getting his fridge pregnant and all"

_Prussia seemed to forget who he was talking to and he hung up. Canada sighed and just put the phone back in place so he could go back to fapping for syrup._

Prussia went to the kitchen for a snack and some beer, and saw Germany leaving the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, prussia started to blush.

_He eyed Germany's many muscles and began to strip him in his mind and eye rape him._

Germany could tell his older brother was checking him out…"Bruder what are you doing he asked"

_Prussia snapped out of his daze and quickly grabbed what he came in there for. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Ill just be going now. Oh and your towels slipping."_

Prussia was walking back into his room when he noticed some thing out of the corner of his eye, Germany's towel, fell completely to the ground, prussia, started blushing harder about what he just saw

_He quickly ran to his room before leaning up against the door, breathing heavily, and locking it._


	2. ay People

Ok so I probably am gonna finish this but I'm trying to get a friend to help me with it so it can really random like chapter one or i could try to do it on my own.. but I'm really lazy


End file.
